1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed electrode for biological use such as a bioelectrode, typically, for example, an electrode for iontophoresis, an electrode for a low frequency current therapeutic device, or an electrode for extracting bioelectric information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known printed electrodes for biological use, the effective area of use of the electrode interface had been the rate-determining step in the output or input of the current. For example, when use was made of silver(Ag) as the anode printed electrode for iontophoresis and silver chloride(AgCl) was used as the cathode printed electrode, Ag is converted to AgCl on the anode surface when a current flows and, as a result, AgCl having a large electrical resistance covers the surface of Ag, the effective surface of Ag was reduced. Thus, a current value falls along with time when a constant voltage of the direct current or pulse type is applied, i.e., a so-called deterioration phenomenon of electrode appears. Further, in the case of electrodes for monitoring biological activity, this becomes a cause for occurrence of noise.